


Of Simple Pleasures Named Love

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bruce loves the little things about Clark, the things Clark doesn't even know that Bruce notices, but he always does.





	Of Simple Pleasures Named Love

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff! Holy shit! I didn't know I could be so.... sappy. *shudders* Finals week, so I'm lucky I even got this short one in, be grateful. I still can't believe I wrote this, I need to get laid or something, because hot damn, I am feeling too lovey dovey. Anyhow, enjoy.

It was the little things about Clark that Bruce savored. The little things that he dare not mention he noticed, but he very much did. Bruce was always perceptive to notice the little things about people, but Clark he tried very hard to notice everything.

Like the way his eyes lit up right before he broke into laughter. It was if someone had hidden the sun in Clark's  bright blue eyes, just to fill them with the vibrant light they had. Clark's eyes alone were a endlessly captivating, Bruce stared whenever Clark didn't notice. They were the perfect shade of blue, really. It was, as if when his pod fell onto Earth, pieces of the sky got caught in his eyes and never left. And right before he laughed, the sun shone into those pieces of sky and filled them with a light that was the definition of perfection.

Or the way Clark loved romantic movies. Bruce had never cared for the genre, but being with Clark made him enjoy them, only because they made the billionaire think of Clark. Bruce lived for the happy sighs his boyfriend let out at a particularly mawkish part, or the way he held Bruce so tightly at the end, reminding himself that he had his own love story with Bruce. Bruce knew all of Clark's favorites, everything from Grease to Romeo And Juliet. (which Clark admitted he liked because as a teen he crushed on Romeo, a fact Bruce found mildly offensive, considering he looked _**nothing**_ like Leonardo DiCaprio)

And there was the way Clark worried. Clark tried so hard to hide it some days, he hated intruding on or angering Bruce, and he knew Bruce was annoyed by people worrying about him. But it still showed, in the way he wrung his hands feverishly waiting for Bruce to come back from patrol, or the way he would scan Bruce after patrol with his x-ray vision discreetly to make sure his boyfriend was okay. Bruce found it endlessly endearing, knowing the way Clark cared so deeply for him. Bruce felt like he almost didn't deserve it.

Then there was how Clark not-so-subtly would get jealous and try to hide it. Whenever a poorly written and inaccurate tabloid would ' _expose_ ' Bruce Wayne's latest relationship with whatever woman he happened to be seen with, or Bruce had to show models affection to keep up his appearance, Clark would internally seethe. Bruce always notice, it was obvious to him. The way Clark would clench his fists, or look away with hips pressed together, or let out a frustrated sigh. Bruce found it to be absolutely adorable, and heart warming.

But perhaps the little thing that Bruce loved the most about Clark, was the kryptonian's need to make Bruce feel safe. He wasn't even sure if Clark noticed it himself or if it was subconsciously done, but he constantly did things with the clear intention of not only keeping Bruce safe, but making him feel safe. The way he held Bruce when the billionaire woke up from the nightmare, the way he cared for Bruce's wounds, the way he held Bruce like a treasured rarity, and even in the way they made love. Bruce would never dare admit it, not on his life, but it worked. It always worked. Clark Kent, **_Kal-El_** , always made Bruce Wayne feel safe in his warm arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me, or do I have a problem with run on sentences and repetitive paragraph and sentence structures? It feels... bland. Needs more literary devices. Don't tell my English teacher I said that.


End file.
